Ice
by Reverie-sama
Summary: A loose song-fic. Can Kenshin forgive himself and save Kaoru from herself?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own "Ice" by Sara McLachlan nor do I own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters as much as I wish I did.

_Ice_

By: Reverie, the Dream Angel

"Ice" Sara McLachlan 

The ice is thin, come on dive in

underneath my lucid skin the cold is lost forgotten

Hours pass, days pass time stood still

Light gets dark and darkness fills my secret art forbidden

I think you worried for me then

The subtle way that I give in

But I know you like this show

Tied down to this bed of shame

You tried to move around the pain

But all your soul is anchored

The only comfort is a movie of the river

You enter into me, a lie upon your face

Offer what you can, I'll take all that I can get

Only a fool is here 

Well I don't like your tragic size,

as if your God has passed you by

Well hateful that's your deception

Your angels speak with jilted tongues,

serpent's tail has come undone you have no strength to squander

The only comfort is a movie of the river

you enter into me, a lie upon your face

Offer what you can, I'll take all that I can get

Only a fool is here to stay

Only a fool is here to stay

Only a fool is here

Prologue:

Beneath the descending sky, a wanderer scraped along the brittle road. Though he did not wander far anymore, today the red-haired rurouni roamed, skirting the boundaries of Tokyo and the wide world beyond to breathe in the clear air of a winter dawning. He wanted to be alone.

His violet eyes vacantly noted the undressed trees and barren ground, his the only color on this path. 

Dawn was a flicker of thought, and perhaps it would soon climb into the heavens. But none would notice except for the little smattering of light that could filter through the thick blanket overhead. 

Nothing moved. There was nothing that could. 

Silence, but for his sandals rasping against the road and something else. Something he could barely put to words. The air felt kinetic here, though there was no wind. Shifting, he seemed to sense the change in the season, the change that was approaching.

"Snow," he faintly told the road. 

That is when the road stopped moving beneath his feet. One hand gripped his katana. The other gingerly fingered his scar memento.  In the shadows of that winter desert, the past unfurled its wings across his mind. His eyes eclipsed, the dark angel extending over him, conquering thoughts and cares. It drew his view further from the road on which his body remained standing, from Tokyo's outskirts. Dragging him away into the clouded indistinguishable dawn or night. 

"Kyahh!" 

Kenshin's eyes focused. 

"Nani?" His mind questioned. He thought no one else would seek the predawn solace as he did. 

"Hup! Ah!"

The voice broke the gray cold, this heavy silent burden hanging over him. Kenshin hastened off the road, seeking the source, this warmth within his self-imposed seclusion. 

Calls and the rushing sound of _shinai_ strokes began to fill his ears in beginnings and echoes. They brought him to a clearing in the barren forest not far off the road. 

There a lone figure danced. "Fairy, tennyo, goddess," No title his mind summoned could describe she who danced with her wooden partner, slicing air, fighting off the advancing season.

Mesmerized, Kenshin stared, following her movements through the ring of trees. He watched her fly, only to graze the ground, and leap away from it again. Bliss to embrace the cold air and work towards achieving perfection. Her cries were not of pain but exultation and ecstasy. Radiating her indigo light through the grove, she was the dawn that remained obscured, and she painted the branches silver, the ground sienna with the touch of her brush and the white cloud of her breath. 

Agile, as she attacked invisible targets, striking, with blossoming cheeks, rosy mouth, and eyes that ran over with merriment. 

The first few flakes fluttered down unnoticed, non-existent in her sphere.

But when the snow began to cascade down despite her efforts. Yet it was not her loss. It became her victory that she and the _sword_ had fought for. To bring out the fragile splendor hiding in the shadows of the austere beast had been their intention. And the goddess danced her triumph, laughing, spinning eyes closed, glorious in the falling lace.

_Beautiful_, he gaped. 

Then a knowing warm smile spread over his lips, melting his eyes to soft violets. 

Beautiful, Kaoru-dono… 

*                                               *                                       *                                          *


	2. Part I Blossom in the Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own "Ice" by Sara McLachlan nor do I own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters as much as I wish I did. 

Ice

Part I

By: Reverie, the Dream Angel

"Kenshin?" the angel asked, dark eyelashes woven with the lace that fell around them.

Kenshin blinked his eyes, focusing them back into violet reality. The angel before him had a name that he knew as well as his own.

"Gomen ne, Kaoru-dono." He bowed. "Sessha was out walking and heard your sword calls, that I did. Sessha just wanted to be assured everything was alright, that I did."

"Arigato. Hai, everything is fine. Sometimes I come out here to be alone and practice. This grove is where my father began to teach me his style."

A smile teased her lips as her eyes glazed over with the memories of her father. This made Kenshin smile as well. 

He hated to interrupt her thoughts, but he said, "Well, Sessha should leave you alone, that I should, so that you can return to your practicing."

Kenshin turned to go.

"Matte." She halted his steps with a word. His eyes remained fixed on the scene before him, waiting to hear what she had to say, hopefully. 

"You don't have to go." She paused, as he turned around to face her. "I would rather you stay. I don't mind your company while I practice," she offered hesitantly, her eyes unable to meet his. They glanced around unsure, almost nervously until she could finally bring them up to briefly meet his. A slight blush graced her cheeks.

_Most becoming_, he thought. 

"Arigato gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono. Sessha would be happy to stay, if that is your wish." He smiled warmly, genuinely. 

"Aa," she breathed, blushing further.

They seemed to remain frozen for several moments, forever, minute upon minute, just looking back at each other. 

At last their gaze was broken at the sound of the rurouni's scraping, shuffling steps. She watched Kenshin through lash-shaded eyes as he moved to lean against a skeleton tree.

Again he smiled at her, as if to reassure her of his happiness to stay and watch. 

She closed her eyes, focusing attention on taking deep breaths. Calming herself down was essential to restarting her routine.

Her observer was polite, silent, but still his presence was distracting. Unaccustomed to having eyes on her practice, let alone those of swordsmen of Kenshin's level, caused her to be unnerved.

From within she felt her father speak to her.

" Remember to clear your mind, Kaoru. If your focus is broken so is the strength of your attack. A distracted mind cannot protect loved ones with a sword."

Again, she attempted to make the beautiful world fade away into the wooden sword that would fall into the swing she desired.

Breath flowed in. Breath flowed out, evenly. Her cue had come to begin.

Her wooden sword sliced cleanly through the air. The wind rushing through her tied up hair from the momentary vacuum her cut created. 

Sword in hand, she was no longer female or male, just human, a human joining with a sword for the common good of honing skills and maintaining the upper hand, the edge. 

Slowly the sword led the master around the grove, laying out the dance that eyes no longer could see. The master sought clean cuts. Self-consciousness resisted but melted as the snow in the spring.

Together. They were never separate. One spirit spun under winter's flying blossoms, irritating flurries into snow devils. The collecting blanket, light and shifting, began to swill where feet grazed the ground and bound away into the air.

_Lovely_, Kenshin thought, eyes melting to glistening pools of forgotten violet smiles. Watching her dance, she was graceful and more innocent than the fresh winter shower. Light trickled over her through a break in the clouds, making her movements shimmer with gilt. 

_Beautiful, Kaoru_, he whispered to her ears. But they listened only for the swings, making sure they were clear and clean.

**

She landed and humanity descended to clothe her sweat-drenched body. Breathless, Kaoru crouched near Kenshin's feet. Rapidly her back rose and fell, her heart beating harsh and alive. 

After a few moments' pause her breathing seemed to still and she began to rise from the ground.

Suddenly, she staggered slightly.

Kenshin saw the issue instants before it could take its affect, her hakama pant leg was caught, puddled beneath her foot.

Kaoru flailed forward. She brought her arms up to protect her face from the frozen ground. She braced for impact. 

The ground she landed on was warm, pliable yet firm. It had a breath of its own and a heartbeat that her ear was pressed against. She opened her eyes. They widened as they saw their surroundings.

Petrified, she did not move and silence fell over them. 

Kenshin held her close to his body, striving to help her regain balance.

Heartbeats were racing. 

Is that for me? 

Kaoru could feel the heat flooding her face, yet still she was paralyzed against him. Frankly, she did not want to run from the sanctum of Kenshin's arms. Even if she knew that she must. Her secret had to remain hidden.

Slowly and gently, she disengaged herself by pushing back on his chest with her hands. Her trepidation began to return, allowing her eyes to glance upon his face. To her surprise she saw a faint color quickly retreating from his cheeks. He offered a concerned smile when she looked to him briefly. 

"Daijabou ka?" he softly posed, his arms still lingering around her as she steadied on her own legs.

"Anou…Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Kenshin," she offered, tentatively smiling back.

"Do itashimashita." His eyes captured hers. He knew what could happen if he looked too long in her eyes. God, he knew his mask would fall away. The risk was too much.

But Kaoru's eyes drowned any precautions set in his mind, and he found himself leaning in for the kill.

Kaoru thought her secrets still lay safe within, when she noticed a sea-change overcome Kenshin's eyes. They flickered with some momentary brightness, some reality. Now they faded back to smiling Noh mask eyes, allowing any interpretation and no clarity. 

She could feel. His hands still held her. She decided to savor this rare contact silently. In the next instant she knew all too well that he would disappear within himself, leaving her wide awake with her very good friend meters but truly kilometers away, the snow stealing away the lingering warmth from his touch.

But his stunning eyes did not move away from hers. And was it her imagination or was he coming closer? That stunning look flashed earlier blazed constant in his eyes now. Every part of him was drawing into her face. 

No! It couldn't be her imagination! He was leaning towards her. His hand lay itself sweetly against her cheek.

This can't be happening! I must be dreaming! Kenshin is going to…he is going to kiss me…

Her eyes began to droop, slowly closing. She could feel his breath begin to caress her face.

This has to be a dream… 

His hand rolled behind her ear, cupping her face. He was pulling her closer to him.

A beautiful dream… 

Her eyes closed. Lips parted. Trembling.

_God, don't let me wake up…_


	3. Part II Tremble

Ice

By: Reverie-sama, the Dream Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin nor do I own the lyrics to the song "Ice" by Sara McLachlan as much as I wish I did. 

From last time:

But his stunning eyes did not move away from hers. And was it her imagination or was he coming closer? That stunning look flashed earlier blazed constant in his eyes now. Every part of him was drawing into her face. 

No! It couldn't be her imagination! He was leaning towards her. His hand lay itself sweetly against her cheek.

This can't be happening! I must be dreaming! Kenshin is going to…he is going to kiss me…

Her eyes began to droop, slowly closing. She could feel his breath begin to caress her face.

This has to be a dream… 

His hand rolled behind her ear, cupping her face. He was pulling her closer to him.

A beautiful dream… 

Her eyes closed. Lips parted. Trembling.

_God, don't let me wake up…_

Ice:

Part II

Snickering and lewd catcalls quickly dissolved the moment that had seemed so promising and drove them apart abruptly. The couple had been too preoccupied with the flood of emotions to sense the danger that approached. Kenshin gritted his teeth in both disappointment and frustration as Kaoru blushed and curled away from the prying eyes.

"Well what do we have here? A couple of lovebirds stealing a moment alone on a winter's morn? How sweet," one man cooed menacingly as he swaggered into the clearing. He carried a katana over his shoulder. Presently he drew it, the blade scraping slowly against the sheath. His intent was painfully obvious.

More men appeared from their forest hiding places, and soon Kenshin and Kaoru found themselves surrounded.

"Give us your valuables," one spat confidently as he slashed his sword around, attempting to look intimidating. 

"If you do, perhaps we will let you live," another called, leaning against a tree. 

Battousai threatened to surface at the interruption. How fortunate for the thugs that the rurouni held him in check.

He pushed Kaoru behind him before he put his hand on the hilt of his sakabattou.

He turned his gaze to the man who had first appeared and seemed to be the leader, a tall man with spiky black hair and daring green eyes. "We have no valuables, that we do not. We are but simple students of the sword out to practice, that we are, and do not wish to fight you."

The leader looked at him quizzically for a moment. "Nothing valuable you say? Well that is a shame." Then he seemed to pause for a moment considering his surroundings, but Kenshin could sense that he did not intend to back down. 

His eyes alighted on something and a smile spread languorously across his face and his eyes became hungry. "I beg to differ," he dropped. The band of thieves sniggered knowingly in response.

Kaoru tightened her grip on Kenshin's gi as a startled gasp fell from her lips and whispered past his ear. 

Kenshin's eyes hardened, enveloped in amber with the implications of the passing phrases. Reflexively his hand drew forth his sword with the agility of vast skill. 

Without turning he ordered, "Kaoru-dono, stay here. I will protect you."

He could feel her tense. "Demo…" But he didn't let her finish before he stepped into his first attack.

His sword followed the path of years of training and flowed ceaseless and fluid through the attacks. They would pay for their impure thoughts of his Kaoru. 

The thugs were surprised by his aggressive move and many fell soon to lay unconscious on the snow. Others put up more of a fight than he expected but still could not come near enough to touch blades with his skill for long. They soon joined their companions on the ground a little more battered for their efforts. 

Within minutes the three speakers were all that remained of the large group of potential thieves.

"Pretty impressive," the leader stated matter-of-factly as his slow applause echoed steeped deep in sarcasm. The other two also appeared unfazed by their depleted numbers. 

Kaoru bit her lip, her nerves getting the better of her. She had witnessed many of Kenshin's battles and knew of the difficulty of others, but the way these men behaved unnerved her. They were curiously confident. "They are either bluffing or they are more than they appear to be," she thought anxiously. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that Kenshin would be careful.

One of the remaining men, a drab shorter man with a morose expression, stared coolly through Kenshin to Kaoru from his position against the tree. His gaze lingered on her longer than it should have. Kenshin gripped his sakabattou harder. His black eyes returned to Kenshin, passively amused at the emotions that he should have fought to display. A small smile formed on his lips.  Kenshin frowned confused. He couldn't read any of their emotions at all. 

The black gaze penetrated him. "Say goodbye," he said plain and simple. 

"Nani?" Kenshin puzzled out loud. He couldn't see what he meant. Kaoru also stared confused and wide-eyed. She raised her shinai to be prepared just in case.

The men disappeared.

Kenshin blinked, caught off guard by their speed. He quickly sought the men but sensed that their ki had disappeared from his vicinity. 

To his horror a woman screamed somewhere in the distance. The scream resonated through him sickeningly familiar. Suddenly he could feel the cold around him much too keenly, a warmth was missing.

In disbelief and partly in denial he slowly turned and found what his other senses had already confirmed. Her shinai lay forgotten in her vacant footprints.

Panic surged as another scream cut through him and he was following it deep into the woods before another breath could be expelled through his teeth. 

The snow began to cascade down heavily as the wind picked a harsher tempo to match the chase. Kenshin rushed haphazard and fast praying he was in time to save Kaoru from the fate the men had promised with their eyes. He promised them that if he didn't he would break a vow he made over a decade ago.

Author's Note: 

Arigato gozaimasu to all of you who have read my fic thus far. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I felt bad not updating recently so I just kind of spit this chapter out. I am sorry to have interrupted my favorite couple. I'm also not very good at fight scenes (a skill which I am working to improve) so I would appreciate your suggests and comments if you have any. But I felt it did justice to the speed of most of Kenshin's easy battles, but certainly not to the majesty of his skill. I shall work on that in the next chapter. 

Special thanks go out to Starhopper, Koishii-glory, and my dear friend Cy-kun/ Cyrex for your reviews. I am indebted to you and your wonderful reviews. It is for you that I continue to write this story. I hope it meets your expectations. Forgive any grammatical errors that may exist. I am a perfectionist but even I am human and can miss a few errors. 

One point of clarification just in case anyone didn't understand, it is my understanding that Kenshin predicts attacks by reading his opponent's emotions as is evidenced in his battles with Soujiro the Tenken. (sp?) So imagine the remaining thieves as having no emotions that Kenshin can read just like Soujiro, ne?

It is my goal to have the next section soon. Hopefully it will be longer too. Still figuring out some of the details in this story like how I can get to the cool scenes I want to write and how I want to end it.  Until next time please keeping reading and reviewing. * bows*


End file.
